My Answer Is You
by hunhananjani
Summary: "Sekalipun aku berkata tidak untuk diriku sendiri, Aku akan tetap memilihmu."


_My Answer Is you_

 _-HunHan-_

 _Novita Lu_

 _Chaptered | AU, Romance, Drama, Hurt & Comfort_

" _Sekalipun aku berkata tidak untuk diriku sendiri, Aku akan tetap memilihmu."_

 _Prolog_ ~

Langit sudah memancarkan warna keabu-abuan. Langit yang tadinya cerah, kini berubah menjadi mendung. Yah, Pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan mengguyur Kota Seoul. Seorang laki-laki mungil, berjalan cepat saat merasakan tetesan hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, saat dirinya sudah sampai di halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya pulang.

Ia menangis. Ia ingin berteriak. Hatinya semakin berkecamuk mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat dirinya rela begadang untuk membuat sekotak kecil cokelat lezat untuk sang kekasih, mengingat hari special bulan penuh kasih sayang ini . Tapi tidak disangka, Sang Kekasih berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Oh, Tuhan. Ia mulai merasa dongkol sekarang. Sahabat yang sangat dipercaya ternyata mengkhianatinya.

Ia memejamkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan air mata sialan ini jatuh begitu saja. Matanya dan hidungnya memerah. Ia merasa perjuangannya selama kurang dari dua tahun hanya sia-sia. Malang sekali. Ia bahkan tidak berminat untuk masuk saat bus sudah datang.

Hembusan angin semakin bertiup kencang. Hawa dingin pun mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang belakang. Tapi, tubuhnya sudah merasa beku sejak tadi. Ia tidak merasakan lagi rasa dingin. Ia mulai berjalan lunglai membiarkan air hujan membasahi dirinya.

"Kau yang Aku punya. Tapi, Kau membuatku merasa tidak berguna."

 _ **Chapter 1 – The First Meet!**_

Matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya. Cahayanya yang menghangatkan, menembus lorong-lorong kecil untuk berlomba masuk ke dalam. Tubuh mungil yang berada di atas kasur menggeliat kecil, saat mendengar suara alarm yang begitu keras. Ia bangun dengan sangat terpaksa dan melempar alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Matanya membengkak, rambutnya tidak beraturan, dan kamarnya sangat berantakan. Banyak botol-botol _Soju_ yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gatal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dan beranjak ke dapur. Mengambil segelas air mineral dan menegaknya dengan sekali teguk. Sungguh kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

 _Drrt~ Drrt Drrt~_

Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja dekat lampu tidur. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Ia terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ingin rasanya mengabaikan panggilan itu, tapi hatinya tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran. Ia mengangkat dengan suara lemah.

"Lu, kau tidak masuk kuliah hari ini? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."ucap seseorang dengan nada suara panik.

" _Gwanchana,_ jangan terlalu khawatir, Yifan."

"Kau pantas marah kepadaku, Lu. Tapi kumohon jangan mengabaikanku seperti ini." Yifan terlihat frustrasi dengan respon yang diberikan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Bisakah aku memutuskan sambungan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak berselera membahasnya. Kumohon jangan menghubungiku lagi."

"Luhan kumohon jangan-"

Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia tahu betapa Yifan ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, bagi Luhan itu hanya omong kosong. Berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ia benci dibohongi. Luhan tak menyalahkan cintanya kepada Yifan, tapi Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk orang sebrengsek Yifan. Bagaimana Ia bisa memiliki sahabat berhati mulia tetapi busuk dalamnya. Ia menangis. Hatinya kembali sakit. Sialan!

Luhan duduk di sofa hanya sekadar mengganti beberapa siaran tak menentu melalui _remote_ yang ada di tangannya. Nampak tak berselera untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Ia bahkan sadar betapa marah dosennya nanti mengetahui ketidakhadirannya itu. Ayolah! Ini adalah ujian semester, nilainya dipertaruhkan di sana. Luhan melihat jam yang terpampang jelas di dinding. Ah! Sisa duapuluh menit lagi. Luhan hanya perlu lima menit sebelum berangkat untuk bergegas mandi dan memakai pakaiannya.

Menunggu. Menunggu. Dan menunggu.

Bagaimana bisa sejak tadi tidak ada bus yang lewat. Luhan mendesah pelan. Haruskah ia berlari untuk sampai ke kampusnya? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu. Luhan berlari kencang agar cepat sampai ke kampusnya. Demi Tuhan! Waktu yang tersisa hanya sembilan menit lagi. Dosen Park itu pasti sudah berjalan menyusuri koridor membawa kertas sialan itu.

Bruk!

Sialan!

"Apa kau tidak punya mata, hah!" Luhan menatap geram laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau yang tidak punya mata. Berlarilah menggunakan mata. Bukan hanya kaki kecilmu itu."

Luhan nampak semakin tertohok. Apa laki-laki ini menyalahkannya? Jelas-jelas dia yang menabrak bahunya hingga terjatuh. Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu menoleh ke depan memandang tajam ke wajah laki-laki yang menatapnya tak kalah intens.

Dug!

Argh!

Beberapa detik setelah insiden menendang lutut, Luhan bergegas berlari lebih kencang meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang masih meringis kesakitan. Salahkan dia yang menghina kakinya kecil. Tendangan keras Luhan yang tepat mengenai lututnya itu, pasti sekarang sudah ada memar di sana.

Sialan! Entah berapa umpatan yang sudah Ia senandungkan hari ini. Arlojinya bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:15 KST, yang berarti Ia sudah terlambat limabelas menit dari ujian dosen Park. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan laki-laki tak beretika yang menabraknya tadi. Luhan berjalan pelan, dosen Park masih fokus dengan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Jangan melihat. Jangan melihat. Jangan-

"Kau terlambat, Luhan."

Deg!

" Ma-maafkan saya, Pak." Luhan mendadak pucat. Ia tahu bahwa dosennya ini tidak suka mahasiswa terlambat. Jika ada yang terlambat, maka D akan muncul di nilai transkrip mata kuliah ini.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera menghukum mahasiswa yang terlambat hari ini."

 _ **Aku juga tidak berselera**_ _ **—batin Luhan.**_

"Duduklah dengan baik di sana, Luhan. Ikuti ujianku dengan baik." Dosen Park nampak berbeda hari ini. Ah! Dewi Fortuna, terima kasih!

Berjalan kurang lebih 45 menit ujian mata kuliah _Literature_ yang membosankan ini. Terlihat gampang dikerjakan, tapi jangan meremehkannya. Luhan memang mahasiswa cerdas di _Yonsei University._ Itu sebabnya, Ia menjadi mahasiswa andalan di kelasnya. Beberapa saat sayup-sayup, Ia mendengar mahasiswi-mahasiswi melafalkan nama 'Oh Sehun' beberapa kali. Siapa dia?

Luhan memang tidak tertarik dengan gerombolan orang-orang yang selalu berdecak-decak mengenai mahasiswa yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika itu. Ujiannya memang telah usai. Tapi, Ia harus menunggu untuk mata kuliah kedua. Ia bahkan masih mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Suhun? Bihun? Ah ya! Sehun. Itu yang Luhan dengar dari beberapa mahasiswi yang selalu menjerit histeris saat mulutnya mengucapkan nama mahasiswa pindahan itu.

Yifan menerobos kerumunan dan mencari sosok bermata rusa itu. Gotcha! Luhan sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya. Yifan melepaskan Earphone yang terpasang di telinga mantan kekasihnya itu. Mata Luhan membelalakan saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Luhan menoleh dan terkejut melihat Yifan ada di depannya.

"Luhan! Kita perlu bicara!" Yifan berusaha menarik tangan Luhan. Semua pasang mata melihat Luhan dan Yifan dengan mulut menganga.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Yifan.

"Apa itu perlu, Yifan- _ssi_?"

"Luhan! Kau boleh menamparku sekarang! Tapi kumohon jangan mengabaikanku." Yifan mengacak kasar rambutnya, Ia frustrasi dengan sikap Luhan yang berubah.

"Menamparmu? Aku bahkan jijik tanganku disentuh olehmu, Yifan- _ssi._ " Ucap Luhan sarkastis. Ia tahu mulutnya tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata sarkasme seperti itu. Tapi emosinya memuncak, saat ingatannya kembali memutar Yifan dan Tao yang sedang berciuman. Oh Bitch!

Yifan mengeraskan rahangnya. Yifan tertohok mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut manis Luhan. Baru kali mulut manis itu mengucapkan kalimat pedas itu. Dengan langkah cepat, Yifan menarik lengan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Luhan berusaha keras untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Yifan yang terasa sakit di kulitnya.

"Lepas! Wu yifan!"

"Aku perlu tahu, dimana letak menjijikkannya diriku, Luhan!" Yifan tetap menarik lengan Luhan hingga memerah. Teman-temannya pun bahkan hanya menyaksikan tanpa berniat membantu. Takut akan kuasa seorang Yifan? Yup! Kalian benar.

Luhan meringis kesakitan dan pasrah lengannya ditarik oleh Si brengsek Yifan. Yifan membawa Luhan ke atap kampus. Sesampai di atap kampus, Yifan menghemaskan lengan Luhan hingga terjatuh. Luhan harus meringis kesakitan lagi.

"Apa yang menjijikkan dariku, Luhan."

"Kau brengsek! Menjijikkan! Tangan kotormu itu menjijikkan!"

"Kau benar-benar menguras kesabaranku, Luhan. Pada awalnya aku benar ingin meminta maaf. Tapi, melihat dirimu yang mencemoohku di depan banyak orang membuatku malu. Ah ya, akan kuajarkan bagaimana sifat menjijikkanku yang lainnya kepadamu."

Luhan mundur saat dirinya mendapat _alarm_ buruk yang akan terjadi. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Yifan sangat menakutkan seperti ini. Yifan menyeringai, Ia tahu bahwa Luhan sedang ketakutan sekarang. Haha, rusa manis ini mulai berketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat brengsek!"

"Kenapa, heum? Kau ketakutan? Mana keberanianmu tadi, Luhan."

"Tutup mulutmu! Dan menjauh dariku!"

"Kau tahu, Aku berselingkuh dengan Tao, karena bosan dengan cara berpacaranmu! Kita bahkan tidak pernah berciuman! Kau membosankan!"

"Sekarang…bolehkah kita saling mencumbu di sini?" Yifan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan yang sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Menjauhlah! Menjauh dariku!"

Bruk!

Shit!

Yifan terjungkal ke belakang. Mata tajamnya melihat laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu. Siapa dia? Yifan bangun dan ingin siap melepaskan tamparan di wajah mulus laki-laki tersebut, tapi dengan cekatan laki-laki itu menghindar. Laki-laki itu menampar telak wajah mulus Yifan hingga mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Ah! Kau menjijikan sekali. Aku harus menamparmu dengan sangat keras. Ini hari pertamaku masuk kuliah, tapi salam perkenalanku untukmu hanya sebuah tamparan." Laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar meremehkannya. Apa dia yang membuat seisi kampus gempar? Mahasiswa pindahan dari Amerika?

"Sialan!" Yifan bangkit dan siap menampar perut laki-laki itu. Lagi-lagi Ia harus mendapatkan pukulan balasan, pukulannya tidak mengenai apapun dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Laki-laki ini pintar berkelahi. Dia mungkin ahli dalam beberapa seni bela diri.

Luhan menyadari bahwa wajah laki-laki yang menampar Yifan itu tidak asing lagi. Luhan memutar lagi kaset ingatannya. Ah! Tabrakan di bahunya. Ya! Dia laki-laki yang sama seperti pagi tadi. Luhan dengan cepat melaraikan perkelahian di antara mereka berdua.

"Demi Tuhan! Hentikan!" Teriak Luhan. Entah apa yang Ia pikirkan, Luhan membantu laki-laki yang menabraknya itu.

Yifan terperangah. Kenapa Luhan malah membantu laki-laki sialan itu. Apa dia tidak melihat bahwa yang tampak biru lebam adalah dirinya? Sial! Hatinya tiba-tiba memanas saat Luhan malah membantu laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Gwanchana._ Sudah lama tidak melakukan ini, _Sunbae._ " Jawab mahasiswa pindahan itu memegang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar —akibat terlalu lengah.

Luhan langsung menatap tajam mata Yifan. Ia mulai jengah. Laki-laki ini membuat seisi kampus berkumpul hanya untuk menonton adu tinju yang beberapa saat terjadi.

"Aku peringatkan lagi, Wuyifan! Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dan tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi! Aku muak melihatmu! Menjauhlah dalam hidupku!"

"Luha-" Yifan menyadari banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang melihatnya berkelahi dan dipermalukan dua kali dengan Luhan. Bitch! Kau tidak akan bisa mencampakkanku seperti ini Luhan!—

Sekarang Luhan berada di taman belakang kampus. Selesai membersihkan luka kecil di sudut bibir laki-laki itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya lucu. Tapi saat laki-laki itu membalas tatapannya, dengan cepat Luhan melempar tatapannya ke arah lain. Kenapa hatinya berdegup seperti ini.

"Maafkan kejadian tadi pagi, _Sunbae."_

"Kau mengingatku?" Luhan terkejut bahwa laki-laki ini masih mengingat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ada riwayat penyakit amnesia. Lagi pula bagaimana Aku lupa dengan Laki-laki yang menendang lututku hingga berwarna biru."

"Maafkan Aku."

"Aku Sehun, siapa namamu, Sunbae?"

"Luhan."

"Nama yang bagus. Kau pasti berasal dari China?"

"Ya, kau tahu?"

"Namamu menjelaskannya."

"Ah begitu!"

Detik selanjutnya, Luhan merasa aura tidak nyaman. Tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan, Ia bahkan merasa degupan jantungnya terdengar. Luhan dengan cepat berdiri. Sehun yang melihat Luhan beranjak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin jika masuk mata kuliah keduaku. Jadi … Aku pulang saja."

"Ah, begitu."

" sudah menolongku, Sehun- _ssi_. Entah bagaimana aku membalasnya."

"Tetaplah di dekatku dan kau aman, _Sunbae_."

Deg!

"Apa maksud-"

 **TBC**

 _Yosh! Akhirnya author bawa FF baru Hunhan (Boys Love). Buat FF My Medicine, mau di-publish hari minggu untuk Chapter 2. Semoga ada waktu ya. Yoho! Author bentar lagi wisuda /pamer toga/ Author harap FF My Answer Is You & My Medicine bisa selesai tepat waktu sesuai prediksi. Because, Author harus fokus buat cari pekerjaan ^^ Hohoho doain semoga dapat kerjaan yang baik ya, dan nyempilin wajah yang mirip Ayah (read: Sehun) :p _


End file.
